Anoyo
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Allen Walker, un jeune médecin de New York, vient s'installer avec sa famille à Ludlow, petite bourgade du Maine. Un drame atroce va bientôt se produire. Le cauchemard peut commencer... Rated:T/ Pairing: Allen/Kanda. Donc du Yaoi...
1. Chapter 0

Titre : Anoyo

Pairing : Allen/Kanda

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas D Gray man mais l'histoire si.

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue <strong>

Les policiers arrivèrent vers la fin de l'après-midi. Ils questionnèrent Allen, mais sans manifester de suspicion particulières. Les cendres étaient encore chaudes; on ne les avaient même pas ratissées. Allen répondit consciencieusement à toutes leurs questions, et ils parurent satisfaits de ses réponses. Par bonheur, leur conversation se déroulait à l'extérieur et Allen portait un bonnet. Et puis il se demandait comment tout ça était arriver. S'ils avaient su... ça leur aurait peut-être mis la puce à l'oreille. Ça n'aurait pas été bon du tout. Il avait mis ses gants de jardinage, et là aussi, ça valait mieux. Il avait les mains esquintées, pleines de sang. Ce soir-là, il se mit à faire des patiences, il l'attendait comme chaque soir. Au moment où il étalait une nouvelle fois les cartes sur la table, il entendit la porte de derrière qui s'ouvrait.

Il entendit les pas lents et grinçants qui s'approchaient, mais il ne se retourna pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les cartes. Il vit la dame de pique. Il a recouvrit d'une main. Les pas stoppèrent juste derrière lui. Silence. Une main glaciale s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Allen. La voix de Kanda était râpeuse, pleine de terre.

«- Mon chéri » disait-il.

Suite...

* * *

><p>Je commence par la fin. C'est une première fois que je commence ainsi mais l'idée devient plus pertinente. L'épilogue est court et je m'en excuse.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimer l'épilogue.

Laisse moi vous impression pour la suite.

Cette histoire c'est un long projet que j'avais envie de faire. Enfaite il comportera plus de 20 chapitres(c'est théoriquement^^). J'aime bien détailler tout et ne pas ce précipiter.

–-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Ludlow**

* * *

><p>Allen Walker, qui avait perdu son père adoptif à l'âge de trois ans et n'avait connu aucun de ses deux grands-parents et ne serait jamais attendu à se trouver un père proche de l'âge mur, et pourtant c'est exactement ce qui lui arriva. Quoiqu'il préférât donner à cet homme le nom d'ami, comme on est bien forcé de le faire lorsqu'on est adulte. Allen fit la connaissance de cet homme le soir où, en compagnie de son mari et de son enfant, il vint s'installer à Ludlow dans la grande maison en bois blanche.<p>

Cela n'a pas été facile de trouver cette maison proche du campus. Pendant tout le trajet cela avait été pénible. Kanda en essayant de rassurer Aruma notre petit ange qui pleurait pendant tout le trajet. Il l'aimait beaucoup son petit bout-chou mais pendant deux heures, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Et lorsqu'il a eu le malheur de demander à Kanda de le faire taire, il avait reçu une gifle monumentale.

Il savait qu'il avait cherché cette gifle parce que Kanda depuis deux heures essayer vainement de le consoler dans ses bras. Son fils était en train de faire ses dents alors il refusait obstinément de s'endormir en dépit de toutes les berceuses que Kanda s'évertuait à lui chanter. Allen pouvait écouter son mari pendant des heures, Kanda avait une douce voix emplit de tendresse. Le petit bout-chou s'était calmé un peu grâce aux multiple berceuse que Kanda lui faisait. Il voyait aussi que son mari était fatigué. Ce long trajet l'avait épuisé et il regardait Allen en demandant silencieusement quand ils allaient arriver. Kanda n'avait pas du tout envie de déménager à Ludlow. Il avait toujours vécu à New York. Kanda était né au Japon, il avait des parents aimables et attentionnés. Ses parents étaient séparés et sa mère avait obtenu sa garde. Et a l'âge de trois ans Kanda et sa mère Yuna avait déménagé à New York pour un nouveau départ. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans Kanda et Allen se connaissaient. Leur rencontre avait été un peu turbulent. Cela avait suffi d'une seule phrase pour que tout se déclenche.

Allen se remémorait comment Kanda était devenu son petit ami avant de devenir son mari. Au début ils étaient juste des amis pas plus. C'était un jour d'hiver où tout avait commencé, c'était une énième dispute entre les deux protagoniste. Cela avait été à cause d'un caprice d'Allen que tout avait déclenché. Kanda avait voulu frapper son moyashi qui avait glissé sur la neige et était tombé sur Allen. Les deux s'étaient roulés au sol. Allen au-dessous de Kanda. Il avait regardé Kanda avant de l'embrassait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris à cet instant là mais son cœur aimait déjà Kanda. Quand on est enfant ses choses là était toujours pas à notre porter, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Et puis à sept ans embrassait son ami-ennemi est toujours déroutant. Allen revint à lui lorsqu'il vit le panneau inscrit 95. Là-dessus ils franchirent un ultime virage et retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la maison, qu'Allen avait été seul à voir jusqu'à présent. Il avait pris l'avion pour venir inspecter les sept habitations possibles que Kanda et lui avaient sélectionnés sur photos dès que son poste avait été acquis.

C'était une grande baraque ancienne. La maison avait été refaite. La maison comportait trois grandes pièces le rez-de-chaussée, quatre chambres à l'étage et un magnifique jardin qui entourait la maison où notre petit bout-chou d'Aruma pouvait jouer lorsqu'il serra grand. Il avait à peine deux ans.

- Est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est elle, dit Allen. Il éprouvait une certaine appréhension. Ou plutôt, il avait la trouille. Son mari était toujours difficile à convaincre pour ce genre de choses. Allen avait utilisé argument sur argument pour le convaincre pour cette maison. Kanda n'avait pas voulu démanger avec son petit bout-chou qui n'avait que deux ans. De plus ajouté a cela il faisait ses dents c'était sans doute la pire décision. Mais bon par amour il avait cédé à Allen comme toujours et son mari en profiter.

- Alors,

- Elle est magnifique, s'écria Kanda qui réveilla le bébé qui était dans ses bras, il soupira et commença à le bercer alors qu'Allen eut le sentiment qu'un poids immense se soulevait de sa poitrine. Il regarda Kanda qui essaya de calmer Aruma qui ne faisait que pleurer.

- Allen, il est quelle heure ?

J'ai regardé ma montre

- Il est 15h00. Pourquoi ?

- Il a faim mon petit cœur, disait Kanda d'une voix douce. Il rentra dans la maison avec la sacoche où il y avait tout. Allen quand lui savait qu'il allait rentrer tout leur bagage. Ce qu'il avait fait.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Il déchargea le dernier bagage dans le couloir et appela Kanda mais, qui n'avait pas répondu. Il allait encore l'appeler quand Kanda apparut dans le couloir.

- Tu peux faire moins de bruit, moyashi. Disait Kanda. Allen savait qu'il était fâché contre lui parce que c'était toujours ce petit nom qu'il utilisait.

- Désolé, répondu Allen

- J'aime beaucoup l'intérieur. C'est pile ce qui nous faut.

Allen sourit et vint embrasser Kanda sur la joue avant de faire de même avec le petit bout-chou. Allen monta les escaliers pour aller mettre leur bagage dans leur chambre. Son mari quant à lui est allé vers la chambre du bébé qui était magnifiquement décoré. Il l'installa sur le berceau où il y avait plein de peluche, dauphin, panda, ourse, lion, oiseau. Allen avait fait le berceau avant qu'il ne monte. Aruma aimait beaucoup le dauphin. Il pouvait à sa guise mâchouiller le nez du dauphin. Il prit un talki walki et laissa l'autre dans le berceau qu'il alluma avant de descendre vers la cuisiner. Allen avait finit par défaire le bagage, il se posa un peu sur le lit.

Il repensa encore à Aruma qui était leur fils. Cela avait été un long combat pour adopter cette enfant qu'ils voulaient tant. Lorsque Allen avait rencontré cet enfant, il le voulait c'était un coup de foudre. Il le ressemblait un peu lorsqu'il était petit. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron. Il avait les cheveux marron dans sa jeunesse il s'était transformé de la tête au pied, il avait été le petit rebelle que Kanda devait supporter à cette époque. Aujourd'hui c'était juste la trace de ses cheveux blancs qu'il qui pouvaient indiquer un quelconque rébellion parce que mine de rien la blancheur de ses cheveux lui allait terriblement bien. Les filles lui courraient après ce qui exaspérait toujours son mari et lui cela lui faisait rire. Mais en revanche quand c'était Kanda, Allen ne le supportait vraiment pas. Que dire Kanda était vraiment magnifique, sa longue chevelure sombre comme la nuit, ses yeux gris qui lui faisait toujours trembler lorsqu'il était en colère. Kanda était quelqu'un qui ne fallait vraiment pas chercher. Beaucoup de gens disaient comment ils étaient retrouvés ensemble. Ils étaient comme chiens et chats. L'ironie Allen aimait beaucoup appeler Kanda chaton depuis toujours. C'est vrai quand il avait six ans pour lui Kanda ressemblait vraiment à un chaton avec tout son caractère et cela n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour qu'il aimait l'appeler chaton ou Yu son prénom. Kanda n'aimait vraiment pas que les gens l'appellent par son prénom et Allen se sentait toujours privilégie par rapport à ça. Il revint à lui quand il sentis un poids sur lui. Kanda nicha sa tête sur son cou et posa un baiser.

- Fatigué Yu, (Kanda grogna pour la forme mais, il aimait beaucoup lorsque son mari l'appelait ainsi).

- Oui,

Allen défit le nœud qui était sur la chevelure de Kanda qui tomba en cascade sur son dos. Allen aimait vraiment ses cheveux et leur fils aimaient particulièrement ses cheveux là parce qu'il pouvait le mâchouiller mais sa ''maman'' ne laissait pas toujours faire. Kanda posa l'autre talki walki sur la table de chevet. Il embrassa Allen qui attendait que ça.

- Je me repose, dit Kanda avant de s'endormir. Il était vraiment fatigué.

Allen prenait la relève pour la suite. Il laissa son amant se reposer et lui était parti dans la cuisiner avec le talki walki, il ne savait jamais quand Aruma allait se réveiller. Il avait faim. Il posa le talki walki sur la table et prépara à manger pour tout le monde. C'était ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à Ludlow.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite pour bientôt...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Lendemain**

–**-**

* * *

><p>Dans le souvenir de Allen Walker, cet instant allait être toujours conserver comme un instant magique, en partie sans doute que son amant avait accepté cette maison avec tant de facilité alors que d'habitude Kanda était difficile à convaincre. Mais aussi le contraste avec la frénésie qui domina le reste de la soirée. Au cours des trois quatre heures, la maison était devenue silencieuse en raison que ses deux amours étaient en train de dormir.<p>

Allen avait pris bien soin de placer les clés de la maison à l'intérieur d'une petite enveloppe sur laquelle il avait écrit '' Maison Walker à Ludlow'' mais il ne le trouva pas où il avait placé et voilà qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Tandis qu'il cherchait partout, avec un énervement croissant, à la recherche de ces fichus clés. Kanda suivit son petit ange qui commençait à marcher depuis un bon moment vers un arbre au milieu du jardin. Au moment où Allen passait pour la troisième fois une main sous les sièges, son fils cria puis il éclata en sanglots. Il couru pour voir ce qui s'était passé et il le trouva dans les bras de sa ''maman''en train de le consoler avec tout son amour. Kanda lui avait expliqué que son petit ange était tombé à cause d'une pierre. Il s'était vraiment fait mal, il avait une écorchure sur son genou droite.

- Aru calme toi mon chérit, ce n'est rien. Papa va t'aider à te sentir mieux. Pas vrai, (disait Kanda en le regardant, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau comme ça).

- Oui papa va te soigner.

-P..apa, (son fils écorchait toujours ses mots encore).

- Oui, (dit Allen le caressant les cheveux, Allen regagna la voiture en silence. Les clés n'étaient plus mais la trousse à pharmacie s'y trouvait encore. Il s'empara et revint sur ses pas. En le voyant, Aru se mit à pleurer de plus belle).

- Chut mon cœur, (Kanda essayait de le consoler mais cela était peine perdue parce que son fils avait horreur du truc qui piquait et pourtant...).

- Aru, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un produit qui ne pique pas. Tu le sais bien mon cœur, (Allen fit une pause et réfléchissait comment il allait le convaincre) mon cœur tu te souviens du bobo que tu avais fait la dernière fois, (il vit son enfant qui réfléchissait, c'était toujours chou de le voir comme ça avec ses yeux perdu qui faisait mine de réfléchir, il le vit hochait la tête) alors tu te souviens aussi du liquide que j'ai utilisé cela ne piquait pas, pas vrai alors tu me laisses.

Kanda regardait ce manège c'était tout le temps comme ça pour convaincre leur fils. Kanda tenait la jambe de son petit Aru alors qu'Allen tartina tout doucement son écorchure.

- Tu vois papa est fier de toi, (dit Allen en souriant et en posant un bisou sur sa blessure), tu vois plus de douleur avec un bisou magique.

Kanda se retenait de rire mais son amant était vraiment comique quelques fois non mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, Allen était toujours comme ça. Et c'était parfois agaçant ou des fois très drôle. Il regardait Aru lui sourire, il s'était calmé avec le temps. Allen vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux sous l'arbre. Aru commença à gigoter, les deux adultes étaient en train de regarder son manège avant de le laisser partir jouer.

- Il est vraiment intenable,(dit Allen)

- Que veux-tu...c'est les enfants,(Allen le prit dans ses bras, Kanda posa sa tête sur son épaule).

- Dis-moi Kanda est-ce que tu as vu les clés.

- Non tu ne les as pas encore trouvé.

-Non est comment... ?

- Tu ne faisais qu'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux en insultant cette clé. Heureusement que notre fils ne comprend pas encore ses mots.

- Désolé, je ferais plus attention dorénavant.

La journée passa dans le calme, Allen avait rejoint l'intérieur quant à Kanda était resté dehors avec Aru qui s'amusait à courir de partout. Kanda était fatigué lorsqu'ils rentèrent dans la maison. Aru lui avait courir un marathon, il se demandait comment son fils avait encore d'énergie pour courir vers le salon où Allen était installé. Il le réceptionna tant bien que mal. Aru se mit à rire et a gazouillé des mots sans queue ni tête, il comprenait juste de petits mots comme Yu-mama, crourou dans le langage de son fils qui voulait dire courir. Kanda vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en soufflant.

- ça va chérit

- Ton fils m'as fait courir aujourd'hui.

Allen sourit en plaçant son fils sur sa cuisse droite.

- Alors, (commença Kanda)

- Oui

- Les clés...

- C'est bon je les ai trouvé.

- Où ?

Allen tourna la tête gêner, enfaîte il avait laissé dans le même endroit de la nuit dernière mais, il était tellement fatigué qu'inconsciemment il ne vit pas le poser en pensent que c'était un rêve. Kanda fronça les sourcilles en voyant qu'il était gêné. Et pourtant c'était rare de le voir ainsi. Il émit un son perceptible pour Allen.

- Yu ne commence pas.

- Je n'ai rien dit,(mais on voyait bien que Kanda avait dû mal à ne pas rire).

Aru était en train de jouer avec que les cheveux de son papa, en les tirant vers le bas. Il était tellement petit et ses mains qui à peine tendaient de prendre ses cheveux, il était tellement triste qu'il commença à pleurer.

- Aru,(dit son papa en le soulevant devant ses yeux), qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chérit.

Aru continua à pleurer jusqu'à que ses petites mains atteignaient les cheveux d'Allen et arrêta tout de suite de pleurer. Les deux parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur fils pleurait et que maintenant il s'était arrêté. Allen émit un son de douleur.

- Aru tu me fais mal...

Allen essayait tant bien que mal de soustraire les mains de son fils qui avaient une bonne poignée de ses cheveux dans sa main droite. Kanda vint l'aider, il retira doucement la main de son fils de cheveux de son amant. Ils réussirent cet exploit après deux minutes où vraiment Aru ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher ses mèches de cheveux. Kanda regarda les mains de son fils qui avait encore des mèches de cheveux blanc dans sa main droite. Il savait qu'Aru aimait beaucoup de cette couleur que son amant portait.

- Mon petit ange est vraiment fort, (dit Allen en enlevant les mèches de la main de son ange avant de lui faire des chatouille sous le regard attendrit de Kanda.)

Leur petit ange riait beaucoup sous les coups de chatouille de son papa. Kanda leur laissa à leur jeu pour aller préparer à manger. Il était 14h20 bientôt ils allaient manger. Les secondes, les minutes passèrent avant de sentir la sonnette dans toute la maison. Tout le monde s'arrêta de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant de voir Kanda allait ouvrir la porte. D'où Allen et son fils étaient, ne voyaient que le dos de son amant.

Suite bientôt...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le voisin, le samedi prochain.<strong>

Aru le petit surnom de Aruma leur petit ange. Il est trop chou pas vrai.

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre.

Hasta luego...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le voisin **

–**-**

* * *

><p>Kanda ouvrit la porte pour trouver un homme assez grand devant sa porte. Il l'avait déjà vu mais, de loin c'était le voisin d'en face. Kanda le détailla un peu mieux, il était grand dans les quarante ans, les cheveux rouges sang et des yeux marron. Un vrai contraste. Le voisin faisait de même en le regardant. Le voisin lui fait un sourire avant de se présenter :<p>

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Marion Cross. Je suis votre nouveau voisin.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Yu Kanda et enchanté de vous connaître.

- Moi de-même. Je suis venu ici pour vous dire bienvenue dans le quartier et ainsi vous invitez chez moi. Il va avoir un petit dîner.

- Je ne sais pas...

Cross ne le laissa pas parler qu'il continua

- Ma femme serait très heureuse de vous rencontrer. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir vous voir et il faut que vous sachiez que ma femme ne vous laissera pas tranquille tant que vous ne veniez pas.

Kanda le regardait sans rien dire. Serte il était content de voir au moins un voisin qui était venu leur dire bonjour mais il n'était pas très convaincu pour ce dîner mais il savait que si son amant venait à l'apprendre il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils allaient chez eux. Il soupira de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Le regard de son voisin lui indiquait que s'il n'acceptait, il allait voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa femme.

- On accepte de venir. C'est à quelle heure ?

- Vers 20h00, cela vous va ?

- Oui mais il faut savoir qu'on a un enfant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une petite fille qui a le même âge que votre bout-chou. Comment il s'appelle ?

- Aruma mais, on appelle Aru

- Jolis prénoms...

- Et votre petite-fille.

- Ellie

- Jolis,(Kanda était en train de parler avec lui quand il se rappela d'une chose), excuse-moi mais je dois y aller. Vous voulez entrer ? Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir proposé cela avant.

- Ce n'est rien

- Je vais dans la cuisiner, vous rentrez dans le salon . Vous tournez à droite et vous allez rencontrer mon mari et mon fils.

Après cela, il couru vers la cuisiner, il sentait déjà le cramer. Zut, disait Kanda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker. Enchanté,(disait Allen en calant son fils dans les bras qui s'étaient endormit. Kanda allait le tuer bientôt c'était l'heure de manger et son amant n'aimait vraiment pas réveiller Aru lorsqu'il dormait).

- Marion Cross, enchanté. Votre...(Marion regarda Allen avant de voir sa main droite avec un anneau) votre mari était vraiment pressé.

- Il est allé dans la cuisiner. Il faisait à manger...

- Je comprends mieux. Donc d'où venez-vous ?

- Nous, on vient de New York.

- Waouh, pourquoi venir ici. C'est une ville calme, rien ne se passe ici.

Allen lui sourit, c'était vrai ce qu'il venait de dire mais ils étaient partis pas qu'à cause de son travail mais aussi des raisons personnelles.

- On a voulu trouver un endroit calme pour se reposer. C'était trop pour nous.

- Je vois, en tout cas bienvenue à Ludlow.

- Merci et vous?

- Moi j'ai une magnifique femme qui s'appelle Maria. J'ai un enfant qui est vraiment tête en l'air quelquefois mais, très studieux qui a réussi dans sa vie.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Lavi et elle a une femme magnifique qui s'appelle Lenalee.

- Vous avez l'air content.

- Bien sûr, ils m'ont donné une petite-fille qui s'appelle Ellie.

- Jolis...quoi

- Vous avez les mêmes répliques que votre mari

Allen rigola un peu, il aimait beaucoup cet homme. Il était posé, sérieux et plein de gentillesse. Il plaça la tête de son enfant parce qu'il basculait.

- Vous me donnez une minute je vais le coucher sinon Yu-mama va me tuer.

Allen n'avait pas vu son mari entrer dans le salon. Cross quant à lui avait juste sourit. Kanda vint le frapper sur la tête avant de prendre son petit bout-chou dans ses bras avant de monter dans les escaliers mais avant il a dit :

- Tout est près, vous voulez manger avec nous, Cross.

- Avec plaisir mais, appelais-moi Marion et tutoie moi.

Kanda sourit avant de monter, Allen le regarda les yeux écarquiller. Cela faisait mal d'être frappé par son amant.

- ça va Allen

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Je vois ça

Ils s'étaient regardés avant de rigoler tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Aru. Ils sentirent Kanda descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

- Je vois que vous entendez bien tous les deux, (dit Kanda en les regardant. Il voyait qu'Allen avait trouvé un vrai sourire concernant ce côté-là. Il avait perdu ses parents adoptifs très tôt, il n'avait jamais connu ses vrais parents mais il souriait tout le temps surtout à ce sujet. Kanda voulait vraiment qu'il soit heureux et maintenant peut-être qu'il trouvera en ce monsieur cette chose qui lui manquait. Depuis là-haut, il écoutait leur conversation en couchant Aru, il voyait bien qu'Allen était plus démonstratif qu'il n'avait jamais été avec les autres qui disaient ses amis. Kanda n'avait jamais pu les faire confiance. Il revint-à-lui quand il sentit quelqu'un qui prenait sa main).

- Kanda...

- Oui

- Enfin tu me réponds

- Désolé

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien jute perdu dans mes pensées.

Allen le regarda pour voir s'il mentait, Kanda tourna la tête ce que son moyashi pouvait l'énervé à se préoccuper ainsi de lui. Il voulait tellement que son mari ce préoccupe un peu plus de lui-même. Il faisait toujours passer les gens en premier même s'il souffrait. C'était toujours les mêmes disputes à ce sujet mais, il savait qu'Allen ne n'était pour rien son mari était comme ça il avait beaucoup d'empathie pour les gens. Lui c'était tout le contraire mais, ils allaient ensemble. Un avec l'autre jamais l'un sans l'autre sinon ils seraient dysfonctionnelles. Allen vint l'embrasser sur la bouche, il répondit pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il faisait tout le temps ça pour se rassurer lui-même et en même temps Kanda. Ils s'étaient détachés avant qu'ils soient partis dans la cuisiner. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises autour de la table où la nourriture était posée. Ils commençaient à se servir.

- Alors, racontez-moi comment vous êtes connu ? Dit Cross

Allen commença alors notre histoire, je connaissais déjà notre histoire. J'aimais beaucoup le voir le racontait même si c'était qu'avec les gens qu'ils s'entendaient bien et c'était le cas avec Cross. Allen le regardait pour approuver quelques petits détailles. Cross les regardaient chacun à leur tour, ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il voyait dans leur sourire, leur regard et surtout les mots qu'ils utilisaient. Ils étaient tellement jeunes pour aimer ainsi, il savait ce qu'il disait. Cet amour là pouvait soit être destructeur soit bénéfique. Il avait connu ça dans sa jeunesse avant de rencontrer sa femme Maria. Cet amour était brute sans limite. Il écouta d'une oreille attentive leur histoire parfois il rigolait d'autres fois il ne croyait même pas ses oreilles mais c'était pourtant la vérité. A chaque fois qu'il doutait Allen demandait à son mari de confirmer ses paroles. Ainsi passa la journée entre rire. Cross les laissa pour rentrer chez lui, il avait passé un bon moment. C'était sa femme qui allait être contente. Et en plus sa petite fille allait avoir un copain pour jouer avec elle. Allen ferma la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre Kanda dans leur lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et Kanda vint se blottir contre lui.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée.

- Oui, (répondit Allen), on fait une petite somme mon amour avant d'aller les rejoindre.

- Oui, (répondit Yu en l'embrassant), je t'aime

- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Allen regarda l'heure, il était 17h00, il pouvait dormir tranquille pendant trois heures.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le talki walki réveilla Kanda qui avait dû mal à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit encore des pleures, il sauta vite fait pour aller rejoindre son fils. Il avait certainement faim. Il le prit dans ses bras et avait descendu les escaliers avant d'entrer dans la cuisiner. Il le fit un biberon de lait avant de lui donner. Son fils était capable maintenant de prendre son biberon pour boire comme un grand. Kanda voulait aujourd'hui lui donner un peu de nourriture mais l'abrutit qui lui sert de mari ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Lorsqu'Aru finit son biberon, ils remontèrent les escaliers. Kanda devait préparer son bain et cherchait des vêtements pour Aru. Après trente minutes son fils était préparé en train de jouer avec ses cheveux sur ses cuisses. Il regarda l'heure, il devait réveiller aussi sa marmotte de mari.

- Tu viens mon cœur, on va réveiller papa.

-P..apa

- Oui

Ils allèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait son mari qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Pour le réveillait, Kanda laissa son enfant. Il a vu Aru tirer les cheveux de son père, puis en bavant sur lui à cause de ses dents et frappant doucement sur le visage d'Allen. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, il n'avait jamais eu un réveiller aussi calme. Il a vu Aru qui tendait de le mordre sur ça joue droite mais il faisait plutôt des gazouille sur ça joue. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Son visage était plein de bave. Il ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils avant de le poser sur le lit.

- Bien dormit la marmotte

Allen regarda Kanda qui était resté à côté de la porte en laissant son fils faire son boulot. Il sourit, Kanda pouvait être enfantin parfois.

- Bien, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour Yu.

Allen le regarda avec un énorme sourire. Deux minutes étaient passés avant que son amant vint vers lui, il avait gagné. Kanda monta sur le lit et l'embrassa.

- Bonsoir pas bonjour, dit Kanda en prenant Aru qui faisait encore des bêtises.

- Il est quel heure ?

- 17h45

Allen regarda aux alentours, il fixa la fenêtre. La nuit était en train de tomber doucement.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- D'accord, je te cherche des vêtements ou tu le fais toi-même.

- Je vais le faire moi-même comme ça tu auras le temps de chercher le tien. Aru arrête te tirer les cheveux de Yu, (dit Allen en aidant Kanda). Yu, il faut vraiment que tu coupes les cheveux. Tu me laisses les faire.

- Tu veux vraiment mourir.

- Je rigole chaton, tu es magnifique comme tu es.

Allen vit Kanda rougir, il aimait l'embêter ainsi.

- Plutôt mourir que de couper tes si magnifique cheveux, (dit Allen en partant vers la salle de bain).

Kanda quant à lui, cherchait des vêtements toujours en jetant des coups sur son fils qui arrachait des feuilles de papiers, en bavant sur eux que Kanda lui avait donné pour s'occuper pour l'instant parce qu'il connaissait bien son fils s'il tournait le dos deux secondes Aru allait faire une bêtise. Allen revint 20 minutes après et laissa Kanda sa place.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Aru, regarde ce que tu as fait à papa. Tu as bavé sur sa chemise.

Aru lui souriait, il se fichait vraiment de lui, Aru voulait juste mâchouiller tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Allen sourit en l'embrassant sur front.

- Tu es trop chou Aru. Tu as beaucoup grandit, (continua Allen pendant des dizaines de minutes avant de voir Kanda revenir).

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- Je lui disais qu'il était en train de devenir beau comme toi lorsque tu étais petit.

Kanda les regarda discuter surtout son abruti de moyashi et Aru était vraiment très attentif à son père.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient arrivés chez les Cross un peu en retard. C'était la faute à son stupide moyashi qui voulait le coiffer comme tous les soirs. Mais tout avait dérapé. Allen avait une trace rouge sur ça joue de toute façon il avait bien cherché. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Marion les avait présentés sa femme et son fils ainsi que sa femme et leur petite fille. Kanda regardait son ange jouait avec la petite Ellie, il s'amusait beaucoup. Ils étaient dans leur monde avec leur conversation.

- paba dada

- Dada , pehb pada.

Kanda aimait beaucoup les écouter, ils étaient vraiment rigolo plus que ces gens dans la pièce. Il aimait vraiment la femme de Marion Cross. Elle était gentille et elle le rappelait sa mère. Et puis ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient presque les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Allen était resté avec Marion. Kanda avait la certitude qu'il avait trouvée un ami digne de ce nom surtout un père même s'il ne disait rien. Maria était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je peux te poser une question,(dans la soirée ils étaient passés du vouvoiement à tutoiement).

- Oui

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Allen ?

- Sur quoi

- Son visage

- Ah, (dit Kanda, il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ça et tout le monde voyait ce que Allen voulait leur faire voir) je peux pas te le dire. Il n'y a que lui qui pourra te le dire.

- Désolée pour cette question

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas moi d'en parler c'est à lui.

Puis ils continuèrent à parler de leur vie. Allen était vraiment aux anges, il se sentait bien. Il voyait Kanda sourire et rire avec Maria. Son fils qui s'amusait non loin de Kanda avec la petite Ellie. Lavi qui racontait encore un de ses blagues pourrit. Lenalee qui gardait un œil sur lui pour ne pas qu'il dérape. C'était une belle soirée au clair de lune. Tout le monde s'amusait, riait et faisait n'importe quoi. Ils disent au revoir à la famille Cross avant de partir chez eux. Aru pleurait, il ne voulait pas être séparé d'Ellie. Alors, ils laissèrent Aru chez les Cross, il était vraiment content maintenant. Demain Kanda allait le chercher même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser son enfant dans une autre maison mais, il savait qu'Aru était dans de bonnes mains. Ainsi cette nuit-là Allen profita que son fils ne soit pas pour faire Kanda pleine de choses pendant toute la nuit.

Suite bientôt...

–-

* * *

><p>Mes deux personnages inventaient Ellie et Aruma.<p>

**Chapitre 4: Une bonne bière **( vendredi prochain ou samedi le dernier délai)

**Nb : Les chapitres je l'ai poste tous les vendredi ou soit le lundi le dernier délai.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Une bonne bière**

**Profitez de ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite. **

**Information en bas de la page.^^**

–**-**

* * *

><p>A neuf heures, les déménageurs étaient repartis, Kanda et Aru aussi épuisés l'un comme l'autre s'était endormi dans notre chambre. Kanda était parti très tôt pour chercher notre fils, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Aru était éloigné de nous et il pouvait le comprendre. Un peu plus tôt, Kanda avait arpenté la maison dans tous les sens, le bébé dans les bras, en révisant point par point les indications que son mari avait données au déménageurs et en leur faisant inlassablement rectifier l'ordonnance de telle pièce, déplacer tel meuble. Kanda pouvait être méticuleux quand il voulait. Quand les déménageurs avaient fini d'installer les affaires, Allen avait remis le chèque et ils étaient partis. Maintenant, il était tout seul dans cette maison. Ces deux amours étaient en train de dormir, il voulait tellement les rejoindre mais il avait d'autres choses à faire en ce moment. Il commença à ranger la cuisiner sinon gare-à-lui. Il devait vraiment finir ça en premier avant que Kanda ne se réveille. Il avait pris au moins deux heures pour mettre tout en place, il n'avait même pas fini mais il était très fier de lui.<p>

- Tu peux l'être, (Allen sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas entendu)

- Bon sans n'arrive pas comme ça, (dit Allen en mettant sa main sur son cœur qui battait vite)

- Désolé, (dit Kanda sans culpabilité) ça c'est pour toutes les fois où tu me faisais ça.

- Kanda,(dit Allen d'une voix d'enfant en s'approchant de lui) ce n'était pas très gentil ça, (il prit son amant dans ses bras qui essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire) je veux un baiser...

- Non

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste

- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. Bon sans moyashi tu n'as plus six ans.

Allen le regarda avant de faire un sourire diabolique.

- Oh mais regarde qui parle. Tu te rappelles la nuit dernière, je ne crois pas ...

Il ne finit pas la phrase que Kanda l'embrassa.

- Tu es content

- Oui, (Allen le regarda s'installer dans la cuisiner, il aimait vraiment taquiner son amant. Kanda savait qu'à ce jeu il était toujours perdant. Il était vraiment nul en jeu de manipulation. Son amant était un vrai manipulateur surtout lorsqu'il jouait aux cartes. Kanda se demandait tout le temps pourquoi il jouait avec son amant alors qu'il perdait tout le temps. Allen vint le rejoindre, il était midi.)

- Alors, Aru a été sage.

- Oui, Maria m'a dit qu'il c'était bien amuser avec Ellie. Elle est vraiment très adorable.

Allen le regarda en souriant, il aimait vraiment voir son amant calme en paix avec lui parce que depuis New York ils avaient beaucoup de bagage pour se débarrasser dans ce petit village. Leur vieux démons un jour ou l'autre devra sortir et Allen espérait que ce sera pour plus tard.

- Tu veux un autre bébé, (dit Allen comme s'il annonçait le beau temps, Kanda cracha le liquide qu'il était en train de boire. Il regarda Allen. Il ne plaisantait pas vrai ah. Son amant était en train de sourire alors qu'il venait d'annonce quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas), relaxe Kanda je plaisante enfin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?(dit Kanda qui nettoyait la table)

- Chaton, un moment ou un autre, on doit parler de ça. Et puis j'ai vu comment tu parlais d'Ellie.

- Cela ne veut rien dire...

- Je te connais mieux que personne et puis il faut donner à Aru une soeur ou un frère ou les deux mêmes.

- Tu plaisantes,(mais Kanda voyait bien qu'Allen était sérieux, il soupira. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient aborder ce sujet si vite).

- Non, tu sais très bien que notre enfant ne grandira pas tout seul. On n'a pas envie toi et moi, alors il faut déjà penser au futur.

Kanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure

- Tu es sérieux après tout le mal...

Allen le coupa

- Oui un jour il nous remerciera. Tu vas voir.

- Je sais qu'il aura envie d'avoir un frère ou une soeur mais, on a eu tellement de mal à l'avoir

-Je sais mon amour, (Allen le prit dans ses bras, Kanda était assit sur lui, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant) mais, cette fois on peut procéder différemment.

- Comment ?

Allen savait que l'idée qu'il allait proposer aller faire du bruit surtout venant de son amour.

- Une mère porteuse...

La phrase resta en suspense, Kanda était rarement en colère. Cela faisait mal à voir.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes Allen.

- Kanda c'est la meilleure option.

- Je refuse

- Pour Aru ou pour toi

Allen n'était pas fière de lui mais il voulait montrer à Kanda que c'était l'option la plus rapide. Ils avaient au moins quatre ans avant d'avoir Aru alors qu'avec une mère porteuse c'était neuf mois. Allen lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il venait de penser. Au final, il avait convaincu son mari mais c'était une victoire amère. Il n'aimait pas forcer Kanda ainsi mais, il le remerciera plus tard, il était sûr et certain. Pendant la journée son amant ne l'avait pas parlée. Alors, il était sorti pour aller rendre une petite visite à son voisin. Et puis comme ça son amant pouvait être plus tranquille sans le voir.

Et pourtant la journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Trente minutes plus tard**

- Tu crois que j'ai raison

Allen avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Marion. Après ça tout était devenu silencieux, son voisin n'avait rien dit et ne l'avait pas accusé. Il se sentait mieux après avoir parlé à cœur ouverte même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis hier.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise mon garçon. Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon opinion avec un sujet aussi important pour vous deux. Serte tu penses que ce seras mieux si ton fils avait une petite soeur ou un petit frère.

- Oui mais je me sens coupable.

C'était ça que Marion ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais Kanda est quelqu'un de très sensible. Au premier à bord, il peut paraître froid mais à l'intérieur c'est quelqu'un de doux et attentionné. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai manipulé, (le voilà le mot, pensa Marion) et pourtant je sais ce..

Allen n'arrivait plus à parler, ses larmes l'avaient inondées. Marion vint le consoler, Allen tenait vraiment à son mari pour le mettre dans cet état là.

- Calme toi Allen.

- Je suis désolé

- De quoi.

- De te soûler avec mes histoires de cœur.

- Ce n'est rien, tu avais besoin de parler et j'étais là. Et j'ai envie que tu viennes me voir lorsque tu es comme ça.

Allen lui sourit son voisin était quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu as besoin d'une bonne bière

Allen hocha la tête, il vit Marion partir dans la cuisiner. D'où il était Allen pouvait voir un magnifique jardin que Maria avait fait depuis des années. Il sentit Marion revenir et il lui donna une bière.

- Cela fait du bien

- Oh oui

- Continue, (encouragea Marion voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini).

- Je me sens comme un idiot. La dernière fois que je l'ai ''manipulé'' cela avait mal terminé. De toute façon je ne peux pas m'empêcher quand il s'agit de lui. Tu auras l'impression que je suis un égoïste mais, je l'aime tellement que je ne veuille jamais qu'il parte.

- Je comprends, le premier amour est toujours difficile.

- Oui, j'ai peur de le perdre. J'ai peur qu'il se lace de moi. Parfois j'ai tellement envie de l'enfermer quelque part juste pour moi. Je suis désolé, (dit Allen honteusement)

- Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi à une époque j'aimais quelqu'un avant de rencontrer Maria. Je l'aimais tellement que j'aie eu le mêmes pensées que toi. L'amour ça fait peur.

- Oui

Allen se sentit un peu mieux après leur longue conversation, ils étaient revenus pour des sujets moins intime. Marion lui parla de sa rencontre avec Maria, de son travail et comment il était arrivé à Ludlow comme lui. Il écouta son voisin pendant des heures et des heures comme s'il racontait quelque chose d'extraordinaire qu'il ne fallait pas perdre une miette. Puis Marion lui parla de deux cimetières qui n'étaient pas très loin. Allen pensa tout de suite à Kanda. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les cimetières. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Maria rentre de son travail. Marion avait aujourd'hui une journée de congé.

- Il faut que je rentre, (dit Allen)

- Pas de problème

- Passe Kanda mes salutations.

- Oui

Allen était parti, il n'avait pas vu l'heure. Kanda allait le tuer. C'était sa fête si son amour prenait le soin de lui parler avant de le tuer. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et le ferma ensuite. Il écouta les bruits de la maison rien que quelques mouches voler par ici et par là. Puis il sentit Kanda marchait, il était en train de descendre avec un talki walki dans sa main. Il avait des cernes énormes et il avait l'impression que son amant avait mal dormit. Il s'en voulait pour ça.

- Où tu étais,(dit Kanda durement)

- Chez les Cross

- Je t'ai appelé

- J'ai oublié mon téléphone

Kanda soupira, il était vraiment fatigué. Il en avait marre de tout ça.

- Écoute je suis désolé, (dit Allen en s'avançant vers lui. Kanda n'était pas près mais, il avait besoin de son mari. Il détestait lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Il avait senti une immense vide après le départ de son moyashi que c'était devenu douloureux. Il avait eu du mal à dormir).

- Ce n'est rien, écoute j'ai bien réfléchit longuement et tu avais raison. Mais, me faire ça Allen.

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- La dernière fois cela avait mal fini.

-Je sais mais chérit comprend moi, je ...

Kanda vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je sais mais, évite s'il te plaît cela me fait mal lorsque tu es comme ça.

-Je sais, je te le promets.

Allen l'embrassa, ils s'étaient ré-conseillés. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi avant de se séparer.

- Je t'aime

- Plus que tout au monde, (demanda Allen)

- Oui plus que tout au monde et toi ?

-Pareil, je t'aime en mourir.

- Tu as mangé

- Oui

- D'accord

- Tu viens

- Oui

Ils allèrent dans leur chambre mais avant Allen était passé dans la chambre de son enfant. Il le regarda ce qu'il pouvait grandir si vite. Allen s'approcha de son fils et profitant que Kanda était allé dans la chambre, il déposa un baiser sur ses doigts et les appuya d'un geste bref et léger sur la joue à travers les barreaux du petit lit d'enfant. Aru émit un bruit de succion mouillé et se retourna sur le côté.

- Dors mon petit ange, (murmura Allen).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il se déshabilla sans bruit et se glissa dans sa moitié du lit. Les tensions accumulées pendant la journée commençaient à se dénouer en lui. Kanda s'était vite endormit. Allen attendit un bruit venant de la fenêtre. Il alla regarder et découvrit Marion qui n'était pas encore couché. Marion avait dû mal à dormir, il voyait la cigarette de son voisin brillé dans la nuit. Allen avait l'impression qu'il montait la garde.

On dirait qu'il guettait quelque chose mais quoi ? Puis alla se recoucher, son amant vint se couler à lui. Allen l'embrassa sur le front et se rendormit fatigué de cette journée.

Suite ...

–-

* * *

><p>Les autres épisodes viendront de plus en plus tard. J'avais pensé le faire tous les Vendredi mais mes études ne le permettent pas. Alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite. Maintenant ce n'ai plus un chapitre par semaine mais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.<p>

**NB : J'utilise quelques phrases qui sont dans les livres que j'ai lu. Cela met un peut de conviction. L'histoire est basée sur mon imagination mais je m'appuie beaucoup sur les livres et surtout un livre qui est très important dans cette histoire. Cela m'aide juste à avancer dans mon histoire Anoyo.**

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.

Bye...^^


End file.
